


I'm Trying My Best (I Can Make It Okay)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean's fight with Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Trying My Best (I Can Make It Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 14 The Executioner's Song

Sam watched as Dean's eyes fluttered, and he breathed in deep. He'd been awake for god knows how long, just watching Dean sleep. Dean had passed out almost as soon as he hit the bed, his fight with Cain wearing him down so much he couldn't have even been bothered to take off his dirty clothes or even clean his face of the blood.

So, Sam did it for him.

He peeled Dean's clothes off of him, changing him into sweatpants and one of Sam's long-sleeve sleep shirts and pulling his boots off. He took a warm, wet washcloth and gently cleaned Dean's face, the cloth coming back a light pink. Sam wasn't sure if it came back with Dean's blood or Cain's.

Dean didn't stir once. Until he did.

Dean's fists clenched and unclenched, and his eyebrows furrowed. Sam frowned and dragged his hand along his arm, silently praying whatever Dean was dreaming about would pass quickly. Dean made a whimpering sound in his throat

"N-no..."

Sam pulled Dean closer as he started twitching, his hands subconsciously coming up to twist in Sam's shirt.

"N-no. I won't."

Sam brought a hand up to cradle Dean's face.

"Dean?"

"N-n-never. I'd n-never."

Sam stroked Dean's eyebrow with his thumb, softly kissing Dean's closed eyelid.

"Shh, Dean. It's okay."

Dean's head thrashed from side-to-side, and he grunted.

"No! Sam! Sammy!"

Sam propped himself on his elbow and pushed Dean on his back, shaking him.

"Dean! Sweetheart, wake up!"

"Don't leave me Sammy! No!" A tear slipped from Dean's closed eyes.

Sam straddled Dean's thighs and hovered over him, shaking him hard by his shoulders.

"Dean! Wake up!"

Dean's eyes snapped open, the green irises bouncing around the room, seeming like he didn't even notice Sam was there. His eyes stopped at his hands, which were wrapped in Sam's shirt. They traveled up and met Sam's worried gaze. Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Sammy?"

Sam let out a breath of relief and dropped down on the bed next to Dean, wrapping his arms around him and burying his nose in Dean's hair.

"Sam?" It was muffled by Sam's chest.

"It's okay, baby." Sam pulled Dean tighter to him. "I'm gonna make it okay."


End file.
